A Cursed Nakama
by Jos90
Summary: The crew wakes up to what they think will be a normal day. But things can change in the blink of an eye. Zoro has disappeared, and the crew finds a mysterious island. They are in search for their missing Nakama. Will they find what they're looking for? Or will they stumble across something unexpected. My First story. Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece! Enjoy! Chapter 6 is up!
1. Dawn before the day

_Another day on the Grand Line and the Straw Hat crew is starting to wake up aboard the Thousand Sunny, but little do they know this will not turn out to be any ordinary day._

Nami was the first one up that morning surveying the, golden-blue dawn lit, sky. She hasn't been able to sleep easily for the past few days and she can't seem to figure out why. But looking out to the sun reflecting off of the waters horizon helped ease her mind.

She looked down to the multi log pose; with only one pointing straight, they were headed in the right direction.

Just as she began to look up something quite far caught the corner of her eye, just a small speck of black in the brightening morning waters, becoming more visible by the minute while the sun continues to rise, Nami knew what it was instantly.

"Oi, everyone! Get up!" Nami shouted, in hope to wake the rest of the crew.

Sanji was the first one out of the boy's loft, still wearing his pink pajamas with red hearts, willing to put his life on the line to protect Nami. "Nami-Swan, my love, I'm here to protect you!"

Seconds later Luffy, Chopper, Franky, Robin, Usopp, and Brooke emerged from other rooms all around the ship and made their way to the Nami's side.

"What's going on?" Usopp asked, still wiping his eyes of tiredness.

"There's an Island in the distance, but the log pose isn't reading its magnetic fields." Nami answered.

Nami turned from the railing; she could sense something was wrong. Something was missing… no… it was _someone_.

"Where's Zoro?" Nami asked facing Sanji and Robin. While the rest of the crew hang dangerously over the edge of the railing to get a better view of the island.

Just then, they all realized that their swordsman wasn't on the deck. "Didn't he keep look out last night?" Robin mentioned.

"Sanji, can you get Zoro up, he probably fell asleep in the crow's nest while on look-out again." Nami asked politely with a little hint of a giggle in the request.

"Anything for my sweet Nami-Swan!" Sanji said as he lit a cigarette and started to make his way up the mast, towards the crow's nest. "Damn mosshead." Sanji said lightly, growling to himself.

Once he reached the Crow's Nest and peered inside, is eyes widened and his cigarette fell as his mouth dropped. He was horrified in what he found. Zoro was nowhere to be seen yet the whole room showed disturbing signs that made Sanji feel uneasy. The walls were cut and slashed with something sharp, which he knew were from Zoro's swords. All of Zoro's weights were scattered around the floor and one of the windows were broken. As Sanji walked over the weights and closer to the window he looked out, and noticed the island Nami mentioned earlier. Sanji then leaned out the window. "He's not up here!" Sanji shouted to the deck below as he leaned back in, refocusing on the island. He could hear the rest of the crew on the deck scatter around the ship in search for their missing nakama.

They all eventually returned to the grass section of the deck out of breath from running around the ship in panic. "Did any of you guys find him?" Nami asked. While everyone shake their heads. Sanji returned from the Crow's Nest and also shook his head no, not telling the crew of his discoveries.

Nami's eyes started to wonder around, not focusing on anything in particular. She was thinking, where could he possibly be, and was he okay?

"Let's go" Luffy said, breaking the silence.

"What?" Nami asked, coming out of her trance.

"To the island" Luffy replied.

"Hold on Luffy, we don't even know what kind of island it is, let alone if Zoro is there." Usopp yells as he runs back to his room to grab his spotting scope.

"Or what dangers it holds." Nami also adds.

"He is our nakama…, we won't abandon him. I can sense it…He's there." Luffy said with a strict voice.

Luffy turns towards Nami and begins to narrow his eyes and developed a serious look. She knows this look all too well, she knew no matter what they said, they were going.

Usopp returned with his scope in hand, and focused in on the island. He could see it was a forest-like island, covered in lush foliage but something about the island sent chills up his spine. To him it looked scary, of course, anything does.

Usopp gulped and put his scope down. "It looks like a forest. A lot of trees and-"

Before he could finish Sanji interrupted him "That means there will be food, our supplies on the ship are running low, we'll need to restock."

Sanji lit a cigarette and gazed over to his captain who was focused on the land. "FOOD?!" Luffy screams with this mouth drooling. Sanji put his hand up to his mouth and released a bellow of smoke from his mouth while glaring at the island. He was certain. _Zoro was there. _He turned and started walking towards the kitchen to start breakfast for the crew.

"Turn the Ship starboard 90 degree's Franky!" Nami shouted to the helm of the ship.

Franky did as she asked, and they were all on their way. To the Island, and to find their Nakama.

TBC...


	2. Nami's Nightmare

Just a few miles of ocean… felt like years of crossing. Usually it's exciting to go to new islands, make new discoveries, and beat up the occasional bad guy. But without one of our own, things just don't feel the same.

"Breakfast!" Sanji yelled from the kitchen.

I looked down to my stomach as it began to growl "Feed me!" it says. I put my spotting scope down and take my eye off the approaching island for a little while and venture to the kitchen for breakfast.

When I opened the door, everyone but Luffy was already at the table and Sanji was passing out food. I took my seat but all of a sudden all I could think about was if Zoro was eating, I don't even know if he is still alive even. I will help save him, since he is our nakama.

I closed my eyes and put my hands together while everyone else was looking away. Praying for the safety of my Nakama, praying that everything will be back to normal. "Amen" I whispered to myself. As I picked up my fork and started eating, but as I started to get a lump in my throat from holding back tears I started to choke and cough.

Nami interrupted the conversation between a few of the crew mates to shout out "Usopp is choking!" while Robin and Brooke starred on in panic and Franky and Sanji almost immediately got up to help me. I managed to finally clear my throat and take a drink of water as I was breathing heavily.

"Usopp, are you okay?" Chopper asked concerned.

"Yea… I just ate… too fast." I replied in between breaths.

Shortly after Nami said she was finished with breakfast and dismissed herself from the table, but as she walked past me she laid a hand on my shoulder and whispered to me "Can we talk?" and she left the room. I dismissed myself and followed Nami out to the deck, I could feel Sanji's eyes following my every movement till I closed the door.

Outside on the deck, the sun finally made it above the horizon and it turned out to be a beautiful day. I turned, looking around at the waves and noticed the island isn't that far away now.

Then I realized, Luffy was on 'his seat' on the head of the ship atop the Thousand Sunny. He was staring off at the island with a concentrated look on his face, while the edges of his cherry red vest and the rims of his straw hat blew weightlessly in the wind. I could just imagine what he was thinking. He was determined to find Zoro.

It's not normal for Luffy not to eat, it's his favorite thing besides beating bad guys, so I knew how serious he was and I didn't want to bother him.

"Usopp, over here!" Nami yelled as she waved a hand towards me and as I started to walk towards her.

"Nami, did you need something?" Usopp asked with a little curiosity in his voice.

"Usopp, I've been worried about Zoro." Nami's voice started to crack and I could tell she was sad.

I sat down next to her and put my arm around her shoulders to help comfort her.

"Everything will be okay, you know how stubborn Zoro is, he probably just got lost again." Usopp said, trying to make a joke to help cheer Nami up.

"..I've had… a dream… no… a nightmare." Nami said nervously while she began to shake.

"About what?" I replied.

"Zoro." She started to a cry a little bit more as she curls herself up more I wrap my other arm around her to try and comfort her more.

"What kind of dream" I asked, unknowing what to do.

"He kills… Luffy" she replied slowly and it rings through my ears and everything else seems to dim out.

The only thing repeating through my head _"He kills Luffy, he kills Luffy"_

I snap out of it about a minute later and put my head up, closing my eyes and still seeing the rays of sunlight through my eye lids.

"It's just a dream though, we will find Zoro and everything will be alright Nami, I promise." I said trying to encourage her to stop crying.

"Alright" she said starting to look down at the ground, as I put my hand on top of hers. She looked back up into my eyes, and then I realized. How much she really cares. Then it ran through my mind, she asked to talk to me and not Sanji or Robin, or someone else. Does this mean she likes me?

"Thanks" she said, breaking the silence and my train of thoughts.

"No problem, anytime." I replied willing to help Nami whenever I possibly could.

She stood up and I followed her back to the grass deck, now where everyone was out and Luffy was standing up on the head of 'Sunny' and I could hear him.

"We're here." As I felt the anchor vibrate the boat a little bit as it drops to the sandy bottom.

We've arrived.

Zoro. We're coming.


	3. Arriving at the Forest Island

Finally we arrived.

We could tell by the island that it was not populated, with humans at least, unless you count us. When I got off of the ship, I looked out to the ocean standing in the golden sand, while listening to the waves clash over each other racing to the shore. It felt like paradise.

I turned around and looked at the dense green forest, and wondered, hoped, that Zoro was okay. I ran to catch up with everyone, which they were waiting for me at the entrance of the forest. We didn't want to get separated, until we know more about this island at least. When I reached them, I froze as I got the same chill up my spine, as when I looked at the island from a far, but now I'm getting goose bumps too.

"Are you coming Usopp, or are you getting one of your, I got 'go into the jungle illnesses again'?" Franky joked back at him.

"I'm coming, don't let me slow you down." I said trying to keep calm and act strong.

As I, for once, ignored my fear and pressed forward with the rest of my nakama. I still take out my Kuro Kabuto, just to be on the safe side.

Luffy was a bit further ahead of everyone, he showed everyone how determined he was to fight for his nakama, but he eventually got so far ahead he disappeared into the denseness of the forest.

"Luffy, slow down we can't keep up if you run that fast!" Nami shouted in hope he would hear her.

"I don't think he heard you." Brooke came up behind Nami , "Then again how can I hear you, since I don't have ears Yo Ho Ho Ho!" Nami sighed and stopped running, waiting for the rest of us to catch up.

"Where's Luffy?" I asked as I caught up to Nami, and took some time to catch my breath.

"He went too far ahead, I don't think he knows we lost him." Nami said as a concerned look came across her face.

"Is this a part which happened in your dream?" I asked, curiously.

"Yes" she sighed.

I could feel the frown come to my face, even though I was still trying to act strong in front of my nakama.

"We will stop Zoro, if it comes to that. Luffy doesn't go down that easy. " Trying to reassure her that everything will be alright.

Sanji came up to Nami and me. "Nami-san, is everything okay? Do you need to take a break?" He asked caring for her wellbeing.

"No, we need to catch up to Luffy and find Zoro." She replied with a dwindled voice as she walked forward.

_Flick _

Sanji lit a cigarette and closed his eyes for a second with one hand on his cigarette, the other in his pocket. He thought to himself for a second about Zoro, and how many different ways he's going to beat his head in for dragging them through this. He opened his eyes again and looked up at the forest canopy. The sun was almost blocked out by the denseness of the forest. He sighed as he pulled the cigarette out of his mouth and breathed out a lung full of smoke. Then he focused back on Nami walking further up ahead. He ran to catch up to the rest of them.

Sanji, Franky, Chopper, Brooke, Robin, Nami, and I trekked forward in the direction Luffy went.

After a while, I came across a weird sound, so I stopped in my tracks, Kabuto in hand just in case. I was soon enough in the back of Nami's group. Falling behind fast but the sound, seemed familiar in a way.

I tried to listen…

_Arrhhhh!_

I tried to figure out which way it was coming from, but the sound kept bouncing off the canopy.

_Roar!_

It was so loud it made the leaves in the forest tremble as they start to dance to the vibrations.

_Gum gum nooooo Pistolllllllllll_

My eyes widened and I knew it was Luffy, but I didn't know where!

Then a huge tree came crashing down to the forest floor, like a building being bulldozed. Making tons of noise and leafs we're flying all around. Nami and the others heard the sound and ran back towards me.

"What just happened?" Nami asked running towards me, with her eyes in the direction of the fallen tree.

"I think its Luffy! But it sounds like he's fighting" I said nervously not sure what to do without the leaders commands.

I looked over to Nami and she was wide eyed and her mouth opened as if she was getting ready to say something, but nothing came out. She just ran forward and never thought twice. She wanted to save Luffy, no matter the cost.

Sanji, Robin, and Franky ran straight after Nami, ready to fight.

Soon after I was standing there alone, in a trance as Brooke then Chopper ran past me. But Chopper, already in walk point, stopped and turns to look at me.

"Usopp, what's the matter, are you hurt?" He asks, concerned.

When Chopper talked, I snapped out of my trance, just as another tree came crashing down. I dived forward just enough to avoid the massive trunk of the tree landing right where I was standing before. I turned to face Chopper who looked at me with amazement and concern as I avoided the tree.

"Yes, I'm fine." I said as I ran past him, towards the ongoing battle.

I needed to be there, for Zoro, Nami, Luffy, and the rest of my Nakama!

As I ran in, the fight still blasting away, my eyes, ears, all of my senses had to take in the scene all at once and the chill up my spine returned, but within a split second, as I raised my Kuro Kabuto,I decided I had to do something and then I fired.

_"Fire Bird Star!"_

_Please Read & Review, This is my first story fic. So I hope you guys are enjoying it and thanks for reading! =)_


	4. A Red Eyed Monster

My eyes settled upon our opponent as the flames of my attack soared in the shape of a phoenix towards the raging beast, as I lower my Kuro Kabuto.

Whatever it was…It wasn't Zoro.

Looking at it..

its pitch black fur, dark as night,

its fifteen-foot tusks, sharp as spears.

its hooves, still deadly sharp, and as big as my head.

it was almost the same size of the Thousand Sunny!

it was a _boar_… a massive beast…

I assumed it must've eaten a devil's fruit, making it grow so big.

But what I couldn't look away from…was its eyes. Two pure red eyes… I fell into a trance while I stared into them. If these are the sort of monsters that roam this island… I really don't know if Zoro will be okay…

I could feel… the anger, the fear, and the sadness…through the boar's eyes. I lost my focus from the abyss, when my Fire Bird finally hit, as I raised an arm above my head to shield my eyes from the extreme heat.

As I felt the heat start to fade, I smelt burnt hair and I knew it was the boar's fur. I uncovered my eyes and looked up upon the beast, straight in my path, deathly red eyes staring through me. My attack didn't even seem to faze the menacing rage of its fury, I only pissed it off more and the pig turned its attention towards me. I froze in my tracks, my Kabuto still in my hand, but before I could raise it to defend myself the beast charged as I tried to back step I tripped over what felt like a big rock.

In seconds I found myself on my back, as the massive boar charged me, I never noticed how wide my eyes were, showing the panic and fear within me to the wild beast. As every second passed, all in slow motion, I could hear every thud of my heart as it raced in my chest.

Just as the boar was about to drive its tusks through my chest…

"Horn Point!" as a flash of brown jolted past me and placed itself in between the boar and myself.

_Clank Clash Clank_

I heard as the tusks ready to tear me piece from piece, meet a solid obstacle.

I looked up to get an understanding of what just happened. Chopper, with his horn point, I realized Chopper's antlers and the boar's tusks were in a tangle, but the boar was stopped in its tracks.

"Move Usopp!" Chopper said with his teeth clinched as he tried to hold the massive force of the beast. I could see the blood, starting under his hat, starting to trickle down his cheak, he couldn't hold him for long.

_Gum Gum No… Bazookaaa_

_Cinco Fleur!_

_Air Walk!_

I heard as the others were trying to help take the raging beast down.

I managed to stumble to my feet, just as the monster began to roar with even more fury, Chopper couldn't hold the pressure any longer, as the boar threw him through the air, eventually meeting a tree, stopping his flight as he fell, unconscious.

"Chopper!" we all yelled as we witnessed the horrific sight, as I ran towards my fallen friend, who shortly before saved my life. Franky, Nami, Sanji, Luffy, Brook, and Robin, too busy to help Chopper at the time.

_Gear Third! Harden!_

As I made it to Chopper's side and laid a hand on his warm, fur covered body, glad to feel he was still breathing, just as he started to open his eyes and look at me.

_Gum Gum No Elephant Gun! – Diable Jambe – Clutch – Radical Beam!_

"Chopper, are you okay?" I asked, my voice cracking in panic. As he raised his hoof to his hat on his head, rubbing gently to ease the pain.

"Yea, I might need a doct-" He paused mid-sentence, when a smile started to come upon his face "Oh that's me."

Then I knew he was okay, as I smiled at his joke, and turned back towards the battle, but just as I turned the giant boar was sent flying overhead, taking down multiple trees, as it skidded to a stop. Looking back from the way it came. I saw Luffy, retracting his large, metallic looking fist.

He ran forward to where the beast landed, still ready to fight, shortly followed by the remaining of his nakama, as I helped Chopper back to his feet and we caught up to them. I looked at the motionless beast and looked back into his, once blood red eyes, now white again but glazed over…knowing its soul abandoned its body, lifeless.

Sanji put a foot on the carcass, as he lit a cigarette. Next to Sanji, Luffy falls to his knees, trying to catch his breath, knowing the fight is over. Even though I wasn't sure how long Luffy was fighting the boar before we arrived, but Luffy's physical condition seems to be dwindling.

"You haven't eaten at all today, is there something wrong Luffy?" I asked trying to provide help.

"No" he said as he relaxed his head back, looking up at the canopy. I felt like he was keeping something from me. Was there something everyone knew, that I didn't? I asked myself.

Since the battle left the surrounding trees demolished. Franky and I decided to work on shelter. Robin and Chopper searched for herbs, while Nami and Brook went in search for a water source. Sanji started a fire and began cooking the boar as Luffy watched, finally noticing his appetite was back

Hours pass and Nami's and Robin's groups returned just in time for dinner, Robin carried some interesting rocks and a small stone tab she found, while chopper carried many different plants, his eyes gleaming at his discoveries. Nami and Brook came back to camp with two buckets of water each.

"Ah, Nami-swan, just in time for dinner!" Sanji says cheerfully as everyone turns around to see a makeshift wooden table piled sky high with meat, veggies, and fruit. Luffy already digging in.

Chopper and I ran over to join Luffy in the feast as Nami, Robin, and the rest joined in moments later, knowing if they didn't, that there wouldn't be anything left to eat soon.

After dinner, everyone was relaxing, sitting around the fire and talking tales about our previous ventures. Luffy still noms on huge chunks of meat, one in each hand, while his stomach was already bloated. I smile as my mind faded out of the conversation as I looked up from the fire and my nakama and peered at the stars.

The gaping hole in the forest canopy where the trees once towered towards the heavens. The day which seemed never ending. Franky and Sanji stayed up for the first night watch shift. As I went to my makeshift bed in the leaves, lying down and facing the fire, focusing on flames dancing, I never realized I already started dozing off...and I fell asleep…


	5. Ashes from the Fire

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!_

My eyes jolted open as I heard the scream echoing off the surrounding trees. I stood up as fast as I could, thinking we were under attack. I looked around, past the fire, and focused on Nami, sitting up from where she rested moments before, clutching both hands on each side of her head.

I ran over to Nami and knelt down to her side as I put a hand on her back. Her eyes were completely shut, squeezing them shut as hard as she could while she held the sides of her head with her hands, fingers digging at her scalp, her palms covering her ears.

"Nami! What's wrong?!" I asked her, shaking her lightly to get her to snap out of it. She didn't respond to me.

"Nami-Swan!" I could hear Sanji running up.

"Nami, Oi!" Luffy says as he runs over towards Nami, with the rest of the crew close on his heels, everyone in shock, not understanding the situation. Luffy knelt down in front of Nami putting his hands on hers, still against her head, and lowered them to her knees. She opened her eyes, staring straight into Luffys, as tears started to form.

_"Luf…fy"_ Nami's voice faded rapidly as her eyes shut, but her face became more relaxed. She fell backwards towards me as I caught her and placed her back gently on the ground, while my eyebrows raised in concern.

"NAMI!" Luffy yelled, his eyes full of concern and panic.

"Chopper, is she okay?" Luffy yelled over at Chopper as he made it to Nami's side, checking her vital signs.

"Yes, her heart rate is lowering, but she doesn't have any injuries. It wasn't a physical injury." Chopper said, raising his hoof from Nami's neck after checking her pulse. "She will be okay, Luffy. She's resting."

Thinking to myself, understanding it must've been another nightmare. As I shifted my eyes from her to Luffy, I could see his eyes focusing on Nami, I could tell how much he wanted to protect her, help her. I left him alone, to be at her side.

I let Franky and Sanji get some rest as I took the next night shift look out. My eyes occasionally drifting over to where Nami laid, Luffy still by her side, Chopper checking on her every now and then.

As the hours passed, Luffy fell asleep nearby Nami. My eyes drifted around glancing at the thick foliage, everything was normal. Just as I felt myself dozing off from watch duty, I heard the leafs of a bush, as I jolted fully awake again, almost having a heart attack.

I turned towards the direction of the eerie plant, slowly walking forward, just as another bush began to shake a few more feet away, in panic I raised my Kabuto ready to fire, but I couldn't aim since I couldn't see what I was aiming for. My eyes started to wonder up and down the line of trees and bushes, as my heart raced. Another bush, even closer now, started to rattle I pointed my Kabuto about to attack. Just about to fire and…

_Usopp_

As it rang in my ears, I lowered my weapon.

_That_ voice… I couldn't mistaken _his_ voice.

"Zoro!" I completely lowered my weapon, knowing it was our dear Nakama, we were desperate to find. As I trekked closer to the bush I stopped in my tracks just as a pair of deep red eyes appeared and stared directly at me.

"Z-Zo-ro?" I couldn't find my voice. Just as quickly as the eyes appeared, they seemed to vanish. The bush stopped shaking and I could hear a pair of feet running away and the sound fading off in the distance. It took me a moment to realize he was leaving.

"Wait! Zoro! Where are you going?!" I yelled , but no response was given.

I turned back towards camp, the sky starting to lighten above the canopy, I could tell it was morning… I walked past where Luffy and Nami slept and looked down at them sleeping peacefully. I didn't want to tell them that Zoro was just here… Nami didn't need the stress and Luffy worried about Nami. Besides, I'm sure we will cross him again soon.

I looked back into the dwindling fire, no more fuel to feed its hunger, as I watched the last bits of flame die out and ashes are all that remained.

Sorry for the Short chapter, wanted to give you guys another piece of the pie. Please Read and Review if you like. Thanks and see you next chapter!


	6. Remembering the Night Before

Sanji was the first to wake up that morning. I looked over my shoulder as he walked in my direction and he was soon standing next to me, looking down at the ashes as he lit a cigarette. It was so silent, and I had no idea what to say. I looked back down at what remains of the bright, warm fire...now dull and cold.

Sanji and Zoro always argue, if I told him he'd either think I'm lying or be glad that Zoro chose not to come back.

"Sanji..." I whispered, eyes peering at the ashes blowing in the slight breeze.

I could feel Sanji look at me and I couldn't help but look back. "Do you miss _him_?"

Sanji furrowed his curly brow, the other hidden by his light gold bangs. "He's… our _nakama_. We all miss him."

I could feel my eyes widen with shock that Sanji wants to get Zoro back.

"He… he was here…" I struggled to speak. "Zoro, he was just here." I tried to sound convincing.

Sanji closed his eyes, took the cigarette from his mouth, threw it to the ground and smothered it with the bottom of his black shoe. "I need to start breakfast." Sanji started to turn and walk away.

"You don't… believe me…" I felt mixed emotions of sadness and frustration. Sanji stopped a few feet away, neither of us turning around to face each other.

"I do." My head swiveled around to add a figure to the words.

"Sanji?" I questioned his answer. "You haven't been yourself lately… you haven't been all over Nami and Robin as much as usual." I could hear Sanji sigh as he turned to confront me.

"The Crow's Nest." He said bleakly.

"What about it?" I asked.

"It showed signs of a struggle, as if Zoro fought someone" I saw Sanji's teeth clench as he finished.

"Why didn't you tell us!?" Tightening my hands into fists out of anger.

Noticing Sanji was still calm, his shoulders drooped and a slight frown showed upon his face as he looked at the ground.

"I fought with Zoro... the night before he disappeared." Sanji's tone of voice quickly saddened.

I unraveled my fists, beginning to relax, realizing Sanji needed to talk to someone. Besides that I wanted to find out more about Zoro.

"Why are you so upset about it, you and Zoro _always_ fight." In an attempt to be serious, but not trying to sound mean.

Sanji sighed as he opened his eyes. "It wasn't any ordinary fight…"

_-Flashback Start-_

_"Goodnight Robin-Swan, sweet dreams Nami-chwan!" Sanji yelled across the deck as Nami and Robin made their way to the girl's loft. Sanji turned towards the kitchen to clean up the aftermath of dinner. _

_As Sanji opened the door and entered the kitchen he realized Zoro, his back towards him, was still sitting at the dinner table. _

_"Zoro, did dessert give you another brain freeze?" Zoro had his elbows on the table while his hands were clutching his head. "Not like you have a brain to freeze." Sanji wanted to say, but didn't. _

_Zoro didn't acknowledge him, so Sanji decided to leave him alone. Only until Sanji went over to pick up dishes off the table did he see Zoro's facial expression - his jaw muscles were constricted, his unscarred eye non-blinking and the pupil retracted staring into oblivion._

_"Zoro?" Sanji rushed around the table to Zoro's side. He waved his hand in front of Zoro's face. Unsuccessful, Sanji placed a hand on the swordsman's shoulder, about to shake him just as Zoro, turned towards Sanji, quickly jabbing his elbow up into Sanji's side._

_Sanji was dazed as he was forced to take a few steps backwards, still managing to stay on his feet, but dropping the dishes he was collecting off the table as they shattered on the floor. Sanji placed a hand on his side, as he knelt down with one knee and placed the other hand on the floor, barely able to keep himself from falling over._

_Zoro snapped out of his trance and stood up immediately after the sound of crashing plates. He turned and glanced over at Sanji knelt down near him, clearly in pain. Zoro had no idea what happened as he surveyed the room._

_"What the hell, mosshead?!" Sanji exclaimed managing to stand back on his feet._

_Zoro looked at Sanji in confusion, not able to bring forth an answer as he stood there trying to make sense of what was going on, the fact that Zoro was denying what just happened only made Sanji angrier._

_"What is your problem?" Sanji demanded._

_"What are you talking about?" Zoro questioned._

_"You just attacked me!" Sanji growled._

_"I never laid a finger on you!" Zoro repeated again and again._

_"That's the way you're going to be?" Sanji said furiously. "Fine! __**You're not my Nakama**__. Go to hell, for all I care!"_

_Shocked and without another word, Zoro barged out the kitchen door and made his way up to the Crow's Nest to cool off, not in a mood to fight. Sanji realized that he got the last word, not meaning what he said out of anger, but he couldn't stop himself. He remained in the kitchen, thinking to himself how stubborn Zoro is and that everything will be normal again tomorrow…hopefully._

_-Flashback End-_

Looking at Sanji as he finished the story, Usopp could feel the amount of emotions overwhelming from the chef. He knew now why Sanji has been acting _'different'_.

"You think it's your fault Zoro left?" Usopp asked softly.

"Maybe, it _was _the last anyone has seen of him before he disappeared." Sanji sighed.

"He has had worse things said and done to him, I'm sure he didn't take it to heart." Usopp tried to sound reassuring. "We'll find him again soon, at least we know he's on this island now."

Sanji remained silent thinking to himself 'why didn't Zoro come back _was_ it because of him?'…

"Considering how bad his sense of direction is, I'm surprised we haven't run into him before now." Usopp chuckled, breaking the silence, in attempt to cheer Sanji up.

Sanji managed to force a slight grin as he put a cigarette to his mouth and lit it. "Well I should start breakfast before Nami, Robin, and the others wake up." Sanji said, walking away and whispered. "Thanks Usopp."

Usopp grinned happily knowing he helped Sanji and found out more about their missing swordsman. Usopp glanced back over at the bush he once saw the red eye and heard Zoro's voice.

xXxXx

Sorry about the late update. I've had people questioning how everything started out so I decided to add a flashback to help make more sense of things. More development coming soon. Also trying to move it back from P.O.V to narrative, maybe continue both.

Read and Review. Let me know if enough people are interested in this story! Thanks and 'See ya next chapter!' J


End file.
